


bffs!kwanshua

by sohma_s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, college!svt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma_s/pseuds/sohma_s
Summary: seungkwan and joshua has been friends since seungkwan joined their school choir in middle school. joshua has always looked at seungkwan as more than a friend but it seems like the younger is much too dense.





	bffs!kwanshua

seungkwan has just finished studying for today. he has been anxiously preparing for college entrance exams for the past week so he has not been taking care of himself. it was only about 5PM when he left the café, now heading home, the poor boy just wanted to rest and sleep to study again tomorrow.

seungkwan's mom was staying there for the weekend because she's been worried of her youngest child a lot. he was greeted by a delicious smell as he unlocked the door. "seungkwan! it's good that you're home early! " his mom started to ramble on. "i baked some brownies and i think you're probably hungry from studying all day long–" but he rejected the offer of eating first. he kissed his mother's cheek, went to his room to change his clothes into comfier ones and went to their terrace, where their puppy, bookkeu was sleeping peacefully.

he heaved a sigh and went to their hammock, he finally has an opportunity to take a nice long nap. and that's what he did.

unknowingly, his best friend joshua hong has been texting him that he was going to drop by and check if seungkwan was still alright. 

the two has been friends since seungkwan's family moved to their old neighborhood a few years ago. seungkwan was a newbie at their school's choir so joshua, being the president of their club, took seungkwan under his wing and they've been inseparable ever since. 

the two may only define their relationship with each other as pure friendship but other people can see behind their eyes. 

hansol, a friend of joshua has never seen him so worried when he realized that seungkwan must've not been taking care if himself because of exams season. 

"hyung, i don't feel so good too, can't you take care of seungkwan tomorrow?" hansol whined as his room mate was fixing himself to go out. 

"sol, i've already made you some soup outside. just reheat it later, you can surely do that on your own." the older replied as he was lacing up his shoes.

"bye, sol! make sure to eat dinner, i might not come home early enough." joshua said hurrying towards their door.

"okay hyung, don't have too much fun!" 

-

joshua happily knocked on seungkwan's door. he was a bit worried though, the boy hasn't been replying to joshua's texts. what could've happened to him? his look of worry quickly disappeared as seungkwan's mother opened the door. she happily welcomed joshua inside their home and kissed both his cheeks. 

"ahjumma, is seungkwan around? i've been texting him but he isn't replying to me." 

"ah, yes he is. he's probably in his room catching up on some sleep. i'm getting more worried about him. i've never seen him this studious before." 

"oh, well i'll go check on him!"

"thank you, shua."

joshua went to his room but he didn't see seungkwan in there. he then went to their terrace and saw the poor boy asleep, bookkeu was also sleeping by his feet. he smiled fondly and took a picture of the both of them. 

when joshua got closer he realized that seungkwan probably hasn't been sleeping, he has deeper eye bags and looked exhausted. he wanted to kiss the younger's forehead but seungkwan's phone starts going off. he didn't wake up so joshua had to shake the sleepy seungkwan up. he was surprised to see joshua there.

the older didn't like how seungkwan looked. he’s obviously having a rough week, the younger was pale and seemed slightly thinner. 

"seungkwan-ah? have you been crying? is everything okay?" 

"shua hyung, yeah it is. thank you for your concern but i have to go back to studying now." seungkwan said as he stood up and walked towards the door. 

"no you aren't. i came here to take care of you." 

seungkwan decided not to argue with his hyung anymore and just sat back down.

"how have you been, kwannie?"

"well, i've been studying and studying a lot recently."

"ahh seungkwan this is quite unlike you." 

"hyung, i'm just worried that i wont get accepted to my dream school, you know. the pressure is just so intense the exams are going to be held next month and i don't think i'm studying enough for–" seungkwan rants as he starts to get teary eyed. 

"yes, but you still have take care or yourself." the older lectures as he reaches out to hug seungkwan. 

"come here & rest again, i'll accompany you as you sleep some more. i'll wake you up when its time to eat." he says as he comforts the crying seungkwan. they were now comfortably seated on the hammock, the breeze started to get cooler and it was nearing the sunset.

"you know, i'm glad that i got this unit. i love seeing this everyday." seungkwan tells him, he then turns to joshua and says, "thanks shua hyung you really are my best friend, i'd be so lost without you." 

that made joshua's heart crack. he wanted to be more than friends with seungkwan. for all the years of friendship he has had with this radiant boy, he has never felt the same feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he did with other people. joshua would always feel his cheeks burning whenever seungkwan makes a cute remark, he was obviously smitten for him. he feels the younger's breathing slow down as he finally gets some rest.

joshua has always looked at the younger with so much fondness in his eyes. he longed to be with seungkwan but he knew that it still isn’t the right time to be with him. if its meant to be, it will be. is what joshua would always tell himself when he feels the urge to confess to seungkwan.

the older also starts to feel sleepy and decides to lay down as well, spooning seungkwan and sleeping peacefully beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first ever fic/au i have ever published so i’m open to suggestions.


End file.
